grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus White
Marcus White is a character in The Intense Struggle S2. Profile Weaponry/Gear: Marcus carries a variety of armaments, including pistols, a compact shotgun, several varieties of grenade, and a pair of combat knives, but his favorite weapon by far is his customized combat rifle, the Retribution. The Retribution is made of tempered meta-ceramic and plastics, like all of his weaponry. Unlike his other weapons, the Retribution has an onboard computer system that lends Marcus greater accuracy and speed in aiming, along with security protocols that prevent the weapon from being fired by anyone else. In addition to his weaponry, Marcus carries a variety of small gadgets that can help him in a variety of situations. He also wears some light combat armor, consisting of Plastigel padding and High-Impact Meta-Ceramic Plates in vulnerable areas. The armor is bullet proof for the most part, and only impedes movement slightly. Abilities: Marcus has a variety of implants and modifications that improve his body’s performance. His abilities can push his body to its very limits, but the Imperium’s implant technology is still restrained by the limits imposed by the human form. i.e. ; Even though Marcus is quite strong, he couldn’t lift a bus over his head, as his body structure couldn’t support that much weight without things cracking or popping out of their sockets, though he might be strong enough to push said bus out of his way, given a bit of time. His modifications include an enhanced skeletal frame and musculature, with artificial bones and muscle replacing much of his original ‘wetware’. The vast majority of his internal organs are still vanilla, however. His skin is tougher than a regular human, as well, enough to cut down on minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises. It can’t stop much in the way of artificial projectiles or blades, but it can cut down on their overall effectiveness. Mentally, his reflexes have been sharpened, not a lot, but enough to give him an edge. His senses of sight, hearing, and smell have been slightly enhanced as well. And finally, Marcus has the ability to temporarily block out pain from his injuries for a short time. He tries to avoid doing this too much, as it can lead to making his injuries worse if he isn’t careful. On top of his more than natural abilities, Marcus is also a seasoned soldier, with experience working both in units and alone. He's an excellent marksman, and is no slouch in hand-to-hand combat, either. Description: Marcus White is of an average height, and has a warrior’s muscular build. His skin is very pale from spending weeks or months on board a starship between planets. He keeps his head and face shaven at all times. He has heavy, strong features, which make him look somewhat… Neanderthalic. However, this belies his rather quick intelligence and general cunning. His eyes are all white, except for his pupils. His combat armor is matte-black, with a single white stripe circling one arm. It has a variety of pouches and holsters for his weapons and gadgets. His personality is flippant and laid-back, though when he’s working he can be very serious. Usually. He automatically distrusts anyone he meets, and hardly ever takes anyone at their word, which has proven a valuable survival skill for a mercenary. Biography: Marcus White was born to Arthur and Beatrix Whitfield, in the year 1798, A.I. His parents were spacers, both working for the Imperial Armada, in different capacities. He spent his whole life on different Armada ships and bases, so that when he joined the Armada at the age of 17, it all seemed perfectly natural. It was about fifteen years before he became disillusioned with the life of an Imperial Marine. Seeing too many good men die in the civil war, seeing complete morons rise up the ranks while the best soldiers got crap duties, seeing his ‘superiors’ spared for things that could only generously be called complete clusterfucks while their underlings caught all of the flak, and a million other little things finally drove him away. He went solo, hiring himself out as a mercenary or bodyguard, hunting down bounties and even once taking an assassination job. As time went by, more and more lucrative contracts came his way, as he proved himself time and time again to be one of the best. Maybe the Imperial Armada was good for something, after all… even if it was only training. He was in his ship's armory, having just outfitted himself for his next mission (a smash and grab job, rescuing some rich guy's spoiled brat from her rather... forceful fiance), when suddenly he found himself snatched away by an inexorable, unknown power. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Intense Struggle S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborgs Category:Gunners Category:No Image